Dead Lines Cardinal
by RedStar7481
Summary: SYOC! Follow a group of teens grouped together in the beginning of the Apocalypse, as they struggle to stay alive against the undead, Mutations, and their fellow humans.


**Heya everyone! Boys, girls and zombies! I am RedStar7481 and I got yall a nice SYOC story here.**

**Now Ive seen alot of SYOC stories on this site, and I was thinking its time for a bit of a change up. Time to make things a little bit more interesting!**

**This is a SYOC unlike any other, as I have developed a system of customizing your OC to the max. And, as an avid video game player, Ive decided to include the Combo Weapons system from the DR series for you guys to come up with and incorporate your own Combo Weapons in the story, and my own custom Special Infected (Currently on my profile btw so check em out and lemme know what you think)**

* * *

**So I got some baseline rules for OCs**

**1. No Mary Sues guys, especially the overly tragic ones, cmon. Lets try to make our OCs believable please. I seriously doubt Mary Sue watched her parents get murdered by a spoon-wielding hippo ridden by Joe Kony in a clown suit playing the tambourine, so please don't make head hurt by sending me stuff like that.**

**2. Please send your OC through PM.  
**

**3. Get creative guys, have some fun in making an OC. Get a picture as to what role you want your OC to fill, how they would work in this or that situation, and in general how they act. But again, be realistic.**

* * *

**OC Basic Information**

**Name:**

**Nicknames/Aliases:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race/Nationality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Family:**

**OC Physical Information**

**Height and Weight:**

**Skin Color:**

**Hair Color: ****(Try to keep hair colors within reason)**

** Hair Style: ****(Also within reason)**

** Eye Color: (Natural colors please)**

**Body Type:**

**Outfit at School: (Anything you want, long as its appropriate for school)**

**Outfit in Town: (Whatever you want, even add some tactical gear if you wish)**

**Other Outfits: (Full on Apocalypse gear if you wish)**

**Scars/Tattoos/Other:**

**OC Background Information**

**History before Outbreak: (Please no overly dramatic or plain impossible histories.) **

**History with Main OC: (If they've ever even met)**

**OC Personality and Personal Information**

**Personality:**

**Addictions/ Vices: **

**Any Fears?:**

**Any Secrets?:**

**Any Illnesses?: (Includes mental illnesses)**

**Personal Opinion on Zombies and Special Zombies:**

**Personal Opinion on Bandits: (Like how will they act when encountering them.)**

**Personal Opinion on Soldiers: (After Outbreak of course, how will they act when they see soldiers?)**

**Personal Opinion on Government:**

**Opinion on Strangers:**

**OC Stats 1 to 10 (I will limit the stats to having two level 10 stats, try to balance your OC out as best you can by choosing weak areas)**

**Strength: (Determines how strong your OC is, and whether or not they can handle bigger weapons. Also how much they can carry.)  
**

**Perception: (How heightened your OC senses are, helps to see traps or ambushes as well as detect enemies)**

**Endurance: (How much energy you have, effects how much you can run, climb, or jump without tiring. Also helps OCs to stay awake longer.)**

**Charisma: (How well your OC can speak and appeal to others, helps gain morale and helps other OCs listen to or trust your OC)**

**Intelligence: (How smart your OC is, effects how they think through situations. And helps OC make more complex Combo Weapons.)**

**Agility: (How well your OC can move about quickly and accurately, also helps them reload faster.)**

**Luck: (How lucky your OC is, it helps stop jams and find valuable items.)**

**OC Weapons and Fighting Style**

**Fighting style: (Does your OC take precision strikes or use brute force? Get creative)  
**

**School Weapon: (Nothing fantastic like a gun or even a knife, just a makeshift thing your OC finds and decides to use for the time being.)**

**First Set Weapons: (This is where you can get some real weapons, but for realism sake try to avoid just equipping your OC with top grade military hardware from the start. That just ruins the fun if you get the best guns right from the start.)**

**Second Set Weapons: (Now you get badass military hardware, happy hunting!)**

**Combo Weapons: (Can be anything from molotovs to armored cars, as long as your Intelligence is high enough.)**

**Class: (Give me a description of what class your OC would be in the group. Ex. Scout, Medic, Sniper, Grenadier etc.)  
**

**Extra Stuff**

**Extra: (Anything you want to add about your OC or even the story, I will ask that if you have a suggestion for new Special Zombies that you PM them to me please.)**

* * *

**And now my OC  
**

**OC Basic Information**

**Name: Katsu Tokoroshi  
**

**Nicknames/Aliases: Black Kat  
**

**Age: 17  
**

**Gender: M  
**

**Race/Nationality: Japanese  
**

**Sexuality: Straight  
**

**Family: Only member he keeps in contact with is his older sister, who lets him live in her house while she is away in the military.  
**

**OC Physical Information**

**Height and Weight: 6ft, 140lbs  
**

**Skin Color: White  
**

**Hair Color: ****Black**

** Hair Style: ****Messy and untamed short hair  
**

** Eye Color: Light green  
**

**Body Type: Lean and fit  
**

**Outfit at School:** **Katsu wears a black jacket with grey tribal markings with the zipper always open to show a red shirt with the same grey markings underneath, modern dark blue jeans, and black boots. He also wears silver polarized goggles on his forehead that he never seems to take off, not even when he sleeps.**

**Outfit in Town: Keeps his goggles, but gets a very light grey long sleeved shirt with a white Punisher Skull on it and black cargo pants. Managed to find a black shotgun shell bandolier and a black and grey MOLLE backpack. Also gets black gloves with grip for climbing.  
**

**Other Outfits: Wears a black leather jacket with flexible metal inserts to stop bites, a bulletproof vest with his bandolier. OD cargo pants with the same metal inserts.  
**

**Scars/Tattoos/Other: Has a noticeable scar under his left eye  
**

**OC Background Information**

**History before Outbreak: Katsu was born into a police family, but figured out at a very early age that he had no interest in being a cop, preferring to cause mischief and play jokes on people. Because of this, his father and mother largely ignored him in favor of his older sister Ayumi. As a result, Katsu was left mostly to his own devices, running around the city, practicing his parkour, and exploring everything in sight without anyone giving him a second thought. After years of being ignored, Kastu made it his mission to be remembered in some way, be it positive or negative. So he became a courier for a delivery system that ran all kinds of packages to all sorts of people in the city. Katsu quickly became recognized as the fastest and most agile delivery boy in the area due to his super fast running speed and flawless parkour moves, and earned the nickname Black Kat (As he was as nimble as a cat, and to cross him meant bad luck in the form of a crushed package)  
**

**History with Main OC: Is the Main  
**

**OC Personality and Personal Information**

**Personality: ****The best way to describe Katsu is being a total goofball, he doesn't seem to take anything seriously, not even zombies. He takes extreme pleasure in cracking off the wall jokes at every chance he gets, and I do mean every chance he gets. He has quite a bit of an ego, bordering on narcissistic, and never misses a chance to show off. He shows absolutely no fear in any situation, even when the odds are totally against him, he just seems to find it more fun that way. For some reason he doesn't remember the names of people he has met recently very well, so he makes up nicknames for them. He can be considered extremely annoying, childish and idiotic by people who just met him, but he steadily shows maturity the more you know him, developing into a capable young man and a great friend as time goes on.**

**Addictions/Vices: Besides being an adrenaline daredevil, Katsu does seem to have a serious soda addiction.  
**

**Any Fears?: None at first, but as time goes on Katsu begins to fear for the safety of his friends.  
**

**Any Secrets?: None  
**

**Any Illnesses?: ADHD  
**

**Personal Opinion on Zombies and Special Zombies: Katsu thinks they are the most fun thing in the world, and the Special ones are even more fun. Katsu particularly likes to fight Trackers, as they provide a great challenge seeing as how they can move as fast and precise as he can. Hates finding Puppets and Mercies, as he doesn't know what to think about them.  
**

**Personal Opinion on Bandits: Katsu admits that if the situations had been a little bit different, then he would have most likely become a bandit himself. So he tries to stay away from Bandits, unless they have something he or the group needs. Then he will sneak attack them and steal their gear.  
**

**Personal Opinion on Soldiers: His sister is a solider so he has a natural liking towards soldiers, but when they start to become hostile or incapable of helping him or the group, he will leave them or fight them.  
**

**Personal Opinion on Government: Has little trust for Government Officials, finds them shady.  
**

**Opinion on Strangers: Katsu is kind to strangers, but keeps an eye on them.  
**

**OC Stats 1 to 10, 1 being weak, 5 being normal and 10 being exceptionally above normal (I will limit the stats to having two level 10 stats, try to balance your OC out as best you can by choosing weak areas)**

**Strength: 5  
**

**Perception: 4**

**Endurance:10  
**

**Charisma: 6  
**

**Intelligence: 4  
**

**Agility: 10**

**Luck: 7**

**OC Weapons and Fighting Style**

**Fighting style: Katsu fights using a mix of martial arts and parkour, forming a highly unpredictable and improvised fighting style that is very hard to follow, predict or counter.  
**

**School Weapon: Busted desk leg with a slightly jagged edge.  
**

**First Set Weapons: Crowbar, black S&W Model 29 .357 revolver, Stoeger sawed off coach gun.  
**

**Second Set Weapons: Crowbar, S&W Model M&P R8 high capacity 8-shot revolver, Remmington 870 Bullpup Unlimited pump shotgun.  
**

**Combo Weapons: Molotovs, Pipe bombs, Custom shotgun shell ammo, shotshell mines, Tracker spitbomb.  
**

**Class: Scout, due to his high Endurance and Agility, Katsu makes an amazing scout, and can quickly explore areas and report the surroundings to his teammates. Due to his high Luck, Katsu also functions as a scavenger. Scrounging up food, water and ammo where others didn't see them.  
**

**Extra Stuff**

**Extra: Katsu seems to only be able to shoot revolvers and shotguns, he says thats "Thats just his style."  
**


End file.
